


Smutember 2018 Morning After

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Erections, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Morning After, Morning Wood, Nudity, Wendip, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper is very happy waking up. written for smutember over on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Morning After

Dipper awoke to find himself next to a beautiful redheaded goddess. Wendy was still asleep. Her breast raise and fell with each breath. Her pale mounds were marked with pink nipples. It took a good deal of willpower not to grab one right than. A sly smile spread across Wendy’s face as her left eye opened. “Happy to see me Dipper?” He realized his morning wood was very visible to his girlfriend. Wendy sat up as Dipper went to cover himself. “Ah, ah, ah. Last night was amazing but I’m ready for seconds,” she said as she guided his hands to her breasts.


End file.
